Apa ya?
by zherlthsh
Summary: kumpulan beberapa fic pendek yang niatnya mau humor tapi malah jayus :"D 1 chapter langsung end kok
1. Labby's Birthday

**Curhatan author.. (sedikit aja kok, kalo gamau baca silahkan scroll down :" )**

Ketemu lagi sama saya, author gaje bin sarap, yang udah nama ga nongol..

Pada kangen kan ya? XD /gak

Btw, saya minta maaf yah, lagi ga mood nlanjutin chap 2 fic2 saya yg lain :"D /begoamat

..tapi malah publish fic ini..

Yah sebenernya fic ini udah lama ada di laptop saya, Cuma sekarang baru sempet publish :* /alibilu

**WARNING!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, bahasa ga baku, garing, de el el /dihajar

Don't like? DON'T READ! PERGI SANA WOI! /gakwoles

Oke, monggo dibaca :"D

**DISCLAIMER**

07-Ghost dan semua charanya yg kece itu milik Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara :"

* * *

**Labby's Birthday**

Labrador lagi galau di pojokkan taman bunga-nya. Kenapa? Mau tau banget? Ciyus? Sumfeh? ( UDAH CUKUP!) oke, dia lagi galau gara-gara si Castor engga inget hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya dia. Akhirnya, setelah capek nge-galau, si Lab memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di lorong-lorong gereja. Di tengah jalan, dia ketemu sama yayangnya si Castor.

"Hei~ Lab!" Sapa Castor

Si Lab Cuma diem aja karena masih kesel.

"Lab? Kamu kenapa kok diem aja? Masa badmood di hari ulang tahun sendiri?" Tanya Castor

"Cas..tor? Kamu inget hari ini aku ulang tahun?" Tanya Lab dengan mata yang berbinar-binar gitu.

Sambil senyum Castor ngejawab, "Pasti dong.. Gomen aku baru ketemu sekarang, ta-tadi aku bikin puisi buat hadiah kamu.."

"Bacain dong!" Pinta Lab

"Bo-boleh.." kata Castor, dan akhirnya dia membacakan puisinya..

Castor baca puisinya bagus banget, bikin si Labrador nge-fly gitu.. sampe… sampe dia bacain part akhir…

"TONG TORORONG TONG TONG!" – suara apa itu? –

"…dan saat itu aku berkata.." kata Castor ngebacain bait-bait akhir puisinya

"Iya, sayang?" Tanya Lab

"… aku…"

"Iya?"

"…sudah…"

" Iya, Castor sayang?" Tanya Lab sambil doki-doki(?) dan matanya membulat bersinar(?)

"..SUDAH, MAKAN DULU SANA! ADA TUKANG SIOMAY LEWAT TUH!" Jawab Castor sambil ngebuang kertas puisinya dan lari kearah asal suara "tong torororong tong tong" itu.

Dan Lab hanya bisa menangis sambil guling-guling…


	2. Onsen?

( Silahkan warning dan disclaimer lihat di chapter 1 :D )

* * *

**Onsen?**

"Ayolah, Aya-tan~ Sekali ini saja kita berlibur~" rengek Hyuuga

"Tidak," jawab Ayanami singkat

"Kenapa? Aku yakin yang lain juga mau~" rengek Hyuuga lagi

"Hn? Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau yang lain mau, kita berangkat. Tapi kerjakan dulu tugasmu," kata Ayanami sambil menyerahkan setumpuk tinggi kertas – yang tingginya bahkan melebihi Hyuuga saat duduk –

"Yaah~ Aya-tan.. Tugas seperti ini sih, selesainya baru seminggu lagi.. Kenapa sih, Aya-tan selalu tidak mau kuajak ke onsen?" Tanya Hyuuga

"Hmmph.. Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?" Tanya Ayanami sambil menyeringai – yang membuat bulu kuduk Hyuuga berdiri semua karena ngeri –

"I-iya.. kurasa.." Jawab Hyuuga ragu-ragu

"Baiklah.. alasannya adalah.."

"I-iya?"

"Eike takut kulit eike yang mulus-putih-cantik ini melepuh boo~ Masa susah-susah treatment, abis masuk onsen melepuh~ Kan gak banget, iuuuh..!" Jawab Ayanami dengan alaynya, dan sukses membuat Hyuuga muntah darah tentunya.


	3. R-rape?

( warning dan disclaimer bisa dilihat di chapter 1 :D )

* * *

**R-Rape?!**

Pagi yang cerah, Hakuren lagi di jalan menuju kamar Teito, katanya sih, mau jenguk Teito yang kemarin diserang wars..

Di depan kamar Teito, Hakuren mau mengetuk pintu sampai terdengar suara aneh, yang membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nghh.. AAh.. F-Frau..!"

"Diamlah, kuso-gaki!"

"T-tapi.. ngghh.."

"Sudah kubilang, diam!"

"..Tapi.. ini sak-sakit.. "

DEG!

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Hakuren dalam hati

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu suara itu, bukannya mereda, malah menjadi, akhirnya Hakuren memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Teito; berniat menegur mereka berdua.

"..Ho-" belum sempat Hakuren berkata-kata, dia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Frau duduk bersila di atas punggung Teito –yang sedang dalam posisi push-up– dengan santainya sambil membaca majalah porno.

"Oh, hai, Hakuren," sapa Frau

"..A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hakuren dengan sedikit gemetar

"..Oh? Tidak ada, hanya memberi pelajaran pada kuso-gaki yang sok kuat ini. Yak, Teito, push-up 100 kali lagi!" Kata Frau

"..A.. hosh.. apa?!.. ngghh.. tapi.. turunlah bodoh… KAU.. ITU.. BERAT! Kau.. mau membunuhku ya?! Dari…tadi.. menyuruhku.. push..up.. sementara.. kau di atas..ku!" Kata Teito mati-matian sambil menarik nafas.

"…Kukira mereka berdua sedang melakukan 'itu'," kata Hakuren dalam hati sambil mengutuki diri sendiri karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak


	4. Si OTAKU dapet Panggilan dari Pimpinan!

( warning, disclaimer di chapter 1 ya 8D )

* * *

**Si OTAKU dapet Panggilan dari Pimpinan!**

Siapa yang gak tau sih sama si kembar siam Mikage-Teito? Pasti sudah pada tahu.. Anak kelas 2 SMA Barsburg. Kembar siam? Yah, sebenarnya sih bukan kembar siam sungguhan.. Mereka berdua dapat julukan itu karena kemana-mana selalu bareng, dan mereka sama-sama OTAKU akut. Oke sekian perkenalannya si kembar siam.

KRIIING!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda istirahat usai. Semua anak-anak otomatis masuk ke kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali si kembar siam.

"Duh, Tei. Abis ini ujian matik lagi.." Keluh Mikage ke Teito

"Iya.. Gue juga males.. Tapi, udah ah, kalo entar remed ya udah. Bodo amat," jawab Teito asal

"Iya sih.." Kata Mikage sambil berjalan ke arah kelas.

DI kelas…

"Yak, anak-anak. Waktu ujiannya 90 menit. Gak boleh ada yang nyontek atau rame. Sampe ketauan, bapak cambuk 100 kali!" Ancam Ayanami – si guru matematika, sambil membagi soal.

Dan.. Karena apa, entah emang sadar akan ketertiban atau emang takut sama Ayanami, sekelas ngerjain dengan tenang, sampe…

Sampe alarm jam tangannya Mikage bunyi.

"Pak!" Panggil Mikage sambil ngacungin telunjuk.

"Hn? Apa?" Tanya Ayanami

"Udah jam 11 pak!" Jawab Mikage

"Terus?"

"Saya.. Dipanggil pimpinan pak!"

"Maksud kamu?"

"BAHAMUT SIN MUNCUL DI TENGAH KOTA, PAK! SAYA HARUS PERGI!" Jawab Mikage

Dan sukseslah kepala si Mikage benjol kena jitakkan Ayanami… Dasar OTAKU..


End file.
